Remember When
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: "I love you." "Always and forever" "Even After." A promise finished, a promise kept. One-shot for now.


Hi, so I found this story in my room and decided to write it real quick and post it after being convinced that it was an amazing story. I wrote it a while back actually, found it last night. So enjoy my lovelies.

_When you're young things don't mean anything, as you group up they start to mean so much more._

Only in front of Him was Puck sincere and loving...he was Noah.

Remember when we first met, when you still had a daddy, but I didn't. You were on the swings at school while I sat away since I was a new kid. A huge kid came up to me.

"Hey loser." He started with me but I was too scared...he was a second grader. Then you came over a few seconds later, you weren't scared.

"Hey, weave him awone!" The kid look about to laugh, when he did your pudgy face turned red and your foot came up between his legs. I giggled as he fell, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Tanks." I said, you smiled and sat next to me.

"You welcome. I Finn."

"Noah."

"Hi, wanna be fwends."

"Yeah." Your dad pulled up in his car and you ran off after a hug.

Remember when your daddy died but mine was still alive. You were so sad, tears still rolling down your face while I stayed in your room with you.

"Finny?" You looked up to me as my eyes watered. "I'm sowwy." You threw your arms around me. I held you close as you cried into my chest. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

Remember when the truth about my dad came out, but yours was already known. You helped me better than I could've, you never left my side even when I blamed you.

"I just don't know how to tell him the truth. I've led him to believe his father was coming back after he becomes a rockstar."

"I understand what you mean, it was so hard to tell Puck his dad wasn't coming back." I scurried into the room from our hiding spot, my face holding pain, eyes filled with tears.

"You lied to me! Daddy's not comin' back!" You ran after me, sitting next to me.

"Noah, I'm so sorry."

"No, Finny, this is you're fault. I'd have never known if you didn't make me go down there!" I cried, you never let go even as my tiny fist pounded lightly on your chest.

Remember when Kelly asked me out but you liked her. I still s aid yes and you wouldn't talk to me for two days.

"Why'd you say yes then?" You asked me, eyed filled with betrayal.

"Because, you're my Finny, plus she's mean and gross." you smiled and hugged me, Kelly forgotten from your mind.

"I love my Noah."

"I love my Finny."

Remember when I decided to change my name but you didn't approve. It took a little convincing before you said yes and agreed it was cool.

"Fine, but you'll still be my Noah, right?"

"Yeah, course Finny. But in school it'll be Puck." You frown but then grinned.

"It is a pretty cool name, you sound tough, badass even."

"Exactly!" I beamed at you.

Remember when I screwed Tiffany but you only got a kiss. We were in eighth grade, you two weren't together but working towards it and we were still tight. So when you walked in the room, you dropped both cups and glared. I turned to you, regret in my eyes and pain in yours. You left the party but I followed shortly after. When I caught up, you were facing me.

"Finn, I..."

"Save it. Tht's NOT cool." You yelled at me and I couldn't help but feel sorry and guilty, as you went to leave.

"Finn!" I screamed stopping you. "I just wanted to prove she was a whore. I never wanted to hurt you." You took a few minutes before nodding I hugged you and you hesitantly returned it.

Remember our first fight but not over a girl. I begged for forgiveness for 3 weeks before you finally gave in. It was a stupid fight and I blame myself.

"Noah, promise me, we'll never fight that long again?"

"I promise Finny." Our hands slipped together before we hugged and walked upstairs, our fingers still interlocked.

Remember when you joined Glee and I harassed you with the other guys. When you started hanging out with Kurt, jealousy swarmed through me. Quinn had half your heart I had the other, if he stole that from me, I'd slit his throat. When you did 'Push It' I was shocked but beaming at you on the inside.

"I guess Homo Explosions not that bad." You shoved me, smiling.

"Which one you got the hearts for?" You. I though but never spoke it outloud.

Remember when Quinn was pregnant with my baby but you thought it was yours. I hadn't intended to hurt you but I did. I wish I could take it back. I thought you'd never talk to me again until we slit Vocal Adrenalins we laughed as we fell to the ground.

"My God, Noah, I haven't had that much fun since..." I looked to you and understood.

"Finn, I..." You took off and wouldn't look at me the next few days.

Remember when I invited myself over but you didn't agree. You ignored me until I grabbed you and pulled you up by the shoulders. You looked at me.

"Puck, what...?" My lips hit yours, a moment passed, an awkward, before you kissed back. Then you shoved me away. "What was that?"

"Finny, I love you." You slowly smiled before grabbing my shirt and kissing me. When you pulled away you said it back.

"I love you too Noah."

Remember when Kurt walked in on us but you were more afraid of hurting him than gettign caught. We were making out on your bed, hands staying in secure places because we were afraid of making too much noise.

"Finn where...Puck?" We snapped away, eyes wide.

"Kurt...I'm so sorry. Don't hate me."

"You're...you...he...I..." He sat on the stairs. I thought you'd ask him not to tell anyone but instead you saat next to him.

"I didn't want you finding out like this. Do you hate me?" He looked up to you.

"No, but...I'm shocked, you two were making out."

"We're dating." I said, you smiled, beckoning me over.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone just...wow!"

Remember when we told your mom and Burt but I was so nervous. You held my hand the whole time. Burt shook his head but gave me a warning glare, while Carole laughed. She felt there'd be more one day. When they left, you kissed me.

"Was that so hard? It wasn't scary." I smiled kissing you and making plans for tomorrow before leaving.

Remember when Rachel decided to try and get back with you and all of glee found out cause my big mouth was sick of her but you shook it off. My eyes narrowed and Kurt looked over nervous as you sat there looking uninterested. Rachel was all over you when her hand grabed yours and she said you were the best couple in this school I snapped. I shoved my chair so close yours wobbled.

"Back off!" Kurt hid his smile with his fist and Rachel looked outraged.

"Excuse me!" Al of Glee was looking at us.

"Finn's MINE! So BACK OFF!" You looked at me shocked until you saw my eyes.

"You two are friends, P..." I kissed you hard and possessively, you smiled before kissing back. When we pulled away, they all decided not to tell anyone.

Remember when we go the house to ourselves but you were too nervous to go all the way, You stopped me even though we both wanted this and knew it was safe. I would've let it go if I didn't know how badly you wanted this so I pressed but not pushed.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I promise, we'll be fine. I'll guide you through it, babe, I promise." I met your eyes and you chewed your lip before smiling and nodded. After we laid tangled in each other. You lifted your head to look at me a smile on your lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Remember when my mom caught us but she didn't how we had thought. We were making out on my bed still soaked from swimming. She opened the door.

"Noah, Finn?"

"Mom!" She smiled.

"Finn, when'd you get here? Why are you two making out?"

"Earlier, uhm...we're dating Mrs. P." Mom's eyes widened.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I was scared you're kick me out." She laughed.

"For dating Finn? Honey, I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner.

Remember when the football team found out but I never let them hurt you. They cornered you because you were weaker but I never let them hurt you.

"Guys can't we talk about this?"

"You'd want to, fag." I walked in and saw it all.

"Alright let's...HEY, what's going on?"

"Aw if it isn't the fag's boyfriend, come to play here." I saw you.

"You touch a hair on his head, I will kill you." The heat in my eyes must have scared them, because they gulped and took off. I promised no one would ever hurt you.

Remember when you called me with crazy news but I didn't believe you. I had laughed at first until Kurt yelled at me. He said I was insensitive and my boyfriend needed me. I got to your house in record speed, only to see it was true. I held you as you cried and Kurt watched, tears in his eyes.

"How are we gonna tell Mom or Burt?"

"Don't worry about that now." I motioned Kurt ove. "Your brother needs you too." Kurt sat next to you and held your hand which you smiled at. "We'll get through this.

Remember when we told Carole, But and my mom but you couldn't saya word. Kurt sat near us, announcing he was on our side on this one. We though they'd yell. Burt freaked out a little while mom's held sympathy for us.

"I told you we'd be fine." They watched from the doorway as you cuddled closer to me. "I love you." I said into your hair.

"Always and forever." It was a promise made, a promise kept.

Remember when we had out first child but Kurt stayed by us you swore up and down we'd never sleep together again, except in more colorful language. When you held your baby in your arms you smiled to me. I was standing on the other side of the room.

"Wanna meet your baby boy?" I smiled and walked over, you extended him lightly and slowly, I scooped him into my arms.

"He's beautiful."

Remember when we realized we couldn't take car of him yet and agreed to give him up butit still killed us never knowing. Mrs. Schue had shown up when I was holding you close, admiring our baby boy.

"He's beautiful, what did you name him?" You looked to her with tears in your eyes and shrugged before leaving.

"Dexter."

"What?"

"We agreed on Dexter but we don't know what they will name him, we can't keep him. I followed you to your room where you cried in my arms.

Remember when I got you in Santana's cheerleading outfit but you wouldn't leave the bathroom. You were confused as to how I got it but agreed to try it on. I sat on my bed after a few minutes I knocked on the door.

"Finny?"

"I'm not coming out.

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because."

"Come on, baby, please." After 27 and a quarter minutes of convincing the door opened. My face lit up and the bathroom door shut behind me.(1)

Remember graduation when I got accepted to a school you got a scholarship to but you weren't sure. We discussed other schools and options you thought the same school might destroy us. We'd see each other too much and break up.

"That'll never be possible."

"What?" You frowned. "Seeing too much of each other?"

"Us breaking up."

Remember when I proposed but Kurt was already married. You damn near cried and the whole family gushed as the restaurant clapped. When you said yes I cried and you never let me live it down.

"I love you!"

"Always and forever!" You agreed

"Even after." You looked up and hugged me.

Remember when our two kids went to school but you were nervous. I cried but you just stayed calm. When we got home we paced and worried before making out and going to work.

"Maybe they'll find the love of their life."

"God please no." I laughed

Remember when we went to our reunion, everyone was shocked to find out Karofsky was gay but they were stunned to silence when they saw we were still together. Rachel hit on you but you shoved your ring in her face.

"Oh my..." Quinn walked over, grabbing your hand. "You and Puck are still together." I rested my hand on your hip as you smiled to me.

"He's a great husband."

Remember when we ran into Terry again but you had a weird feeling . When she asked us if we wanted to see Dexter you cried. He was 13 and looked just like you. You cried as you hugged him and I thanked Terry so much I probably annoyed her. When we left, promising to come back you looked to me.

"That's our baby, he's okay!"

"He's amazing."

Remember when our kids went off to college and we sat together but you had a terrible feeling in the pit of your stomach. I was still awake when the phone call came. I barely had time to register what was said as I woke you up.

"Finny, Chel's been in a car accident." I've never seen you so nervous I couldn't make and promises to either of you. I couldn't lie. Bryan sat in a chair next to you.

"It's okay daddy, she'll be okay." I wanted to reassure you too but I couldn't.

"Family of Chelsea Puckerman?" When they told us they lost her we hugged and you cried. I kept you upright.

Remember when Bryan met Dexter at school but I was scared they'd fall in love. You kept laughing at me. Until Bry brought Dexter home. We were both nervous.

"Dad, how come you never told me I had a brother?" We sighed with relief.

"We didn't know how."

Remember when Bry got engaged to Kurt's daughter, Kaitie. We all got a laugh out of it. Kaitie was a great girl and Bry would treat her right.

"Who'd have known I'd get so many shocks in a lifetime." Kurt laughed, you beamed at him and I furrowed my eyebrows. When you saw this and giggled, you explained it to me. (2)

Remember when you called work and they said I left hours ago but not once did you accuse me of cheating. You must have been worried but when I got home you just looked pissed, it was midnight after all. Still the anger didn't hide the pain. I smiled grabbing you with one hand.

"What did you think I left you?" You glared, turning around, about to walk away. "Happy Anniversary." You spun on your heel and smiled at the cake before kissing me.

Remember when Dexter introduced us to his boyfriend but you didn't like him. Kyle was a me, a little weaker. After you saw them together you were so proud of Dexter.

"If he hurts our baby, I'm sending you after him." You whispered to me.

Remember all the times we spent together, baby, don't forget me. Through good and bad, yet I still love you. Always and forever, even after. I'll never let you go, never, you'll stay in my heart.

I told you all this as you lay in the hospital bed. Reminiscing all the times you smiled at me. You never promised to hold on for as long as you did but you wouldn't let go.

I'll alwyws remember your dying breath was used to say "I love you know always and forever, Noah." I cried when your eyes shut.

"Even after, Finny."

I'll always remember how hard it was without you, but I'm glad you lived with me for so long, 97 years old and I never stopped loving you. You died one week after our anniversary and I didn't make it to the next.

You waited for me, and I joined you

I Love You.

Always and Forever.

Even After.

A promise finished, a promise kept.

Reviews?

(1) teehee I actually have a story about Puck getting Finn into a skirt.

(2) I gave Kurt an adopted daughter named Kaitie. Just to clarify. XD

Anywya, tell me what you think.


End file.
